The Dragon and the Kitty
by Wth-is-Anime
Summary: Millianna x Sting set right after Grand Magic Games after the Dragons attack and leave. Sting wants to thank Millianna for saving Lector and make sure she's alright after the attack.
1. Chapter 1

After the Dragon attack, Sting finds Millianna to thank her for saving Lector.

I hope she's alright. Sting thought to himself as he made his way to a hotel that was supposedly where the girls from Mermaid Heel were. It was a couple hours after the battle with the Dragons and Sting was still sore from it. No one had got seriously injured in the end but he was still worried about that cat-like girl that had saved Lector.

Sting had walked into the hotel and made his way to the receptionist.

"Do you happen to know which room Mermaid Heel is staying in?" Sting asked.

"Top floor, room 28 B" the receptionist answered.

Sting made his way up to the room. He could hear loud chatting from inside the room, he knocked loudly trying to get someone to answer.

A short, plump woman answered the door, he recognized her from the games. What was her name? he thought to himself. Reese? Ronnie? Or was it Risley?

"Hello. What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

"I was wondering if Millianna was around."

"She's kind of sleeping right now, you know with how crazy tonights been and all." Risley said.

She could see the disappointment in Sting's face when she told him.

"Oh, alright." Sting said turning away about to leave.

"No it's okay, I'll just go get her up." Risley said. "Come inside while you're at it."

"Risley, who's at the door?" A voice Sting automatically recognized as Kagura asked.

"Why is a member of Saber Tooth here?" Kagura said running up to him and pinning him to the wall.

"Relax, I'm just here to check up on Millianna." Sting said, a little frightened by the mage.

"Why would you need to check up on Millianna? We can take care of her just fine." Kagura said.

"Because it was my guild's fault she got hurt, and I wanted to thank her for saving my friend Lector." Sting said.

"Why'd I have to get up so early? I was the middle of taking a cat nap." Millianna said, her voice tired.

Millianna looked at the scene in front of her, Kagura pinning down the Dragonslayer. "What's going on?" Millianna asked.

"Millianna!" Sting yelled.

"Sting?" Millianna questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you." Sting said still in Kagura's grasp.

"Kagura, why are you pinning him to the wall?" Millianna asked.

"Oh I hadn't realized I was still doing that." Kagura said letting him go.

"So can I talk to you?" He asked completely embarrassed.

"Mmmm kay." Millianna grabbed a hold of Sting's arm and took him into the hallway, ignoring Kagura who was trying talking to her. Millianna stood awkwardly in the hallway waiting for Sting to start talking.

"Are you alright after what Minerva did to you?" Sting asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah I'm alright, I don't have any broken bones or anything so I'll be just find. The dragons were worst then Minerva to be honest." Millianna said standing against her hotel door.

"That's good to hear, I'm truly sorry for what Minerva did to you." Sting said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's all good. This kitty heals quickly." She said giggling.

"I also wanted to thank you for saving Lector."

"I didn't really save him, I just found him in my cloak after all that stuff with Minerva." She said.

"But still thanks, he's one of my closest friends and I thought I had lost him forever." He said as he grabbed and shook her hands without realizing.

He looked down at his hands holding on to Millianna's and his face instantly got red. "Sorry I got a little carried away." he said letting go.

"And one more thing, I was wondering if maybe..." his voice trailed off and he stopped talking.

"If maybe...? What?" Millianna asked.

"If you wanted to maybe go to the Carnival next week with me?" He asked as his face continued burning up.

"That would be purrfect!" Millianna said jumping for joy. "I've never been to a Carnival before."

"Great." Sting said. "Meet me at the town center, on Saturday at 6 ." Sting waved goodbye and walked away shaking his head down the stairs. Why did I say carnival, I can't even ride any of the rides without getting sick, but at least she said yes, he thought to himself.

Millianna went back into the hotel room smiling like an idiot, the rest of the girls looked at her weird as she went back to her room.

"I wonder why she's smiling like that." Risley said.

"I don't know but I don't like it. I'm still mad at those Sabertooth people." Kagura said.

Millianna laid back in her bed. "Wait did I just get asked out on a date?" she said while sitting up. "And did I say yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sting spent two hours getting ready, ignoring the smirks and insults Rogue let out a few times.

"You're changing your tie, again?" Rogue asked.

"I want to look good." Sting replied, having trouble putting on his tie.

"You're going to a carnival, wear normal clothes not ballgown clothes." Rogue said.

Sting growled slightly. "I'm a fool, I should call this off!" He said throwing the tie on the ground.

Lector shot his thumb up. "I think you look good Sting!"

"Thanks Lector, but this is pointless." Sting said.

There was a knock on the door and Yukino's voice called out. "I heard yelling, is everything alright?"

Rogue opened the door. "Sting's thinking about calling off his date with that Mermaid Heel girl."

"You can not do that!" Yukino said. She threw her hand to her mouth. "Sorry it is not my place to tell you what to do. Sorry."

"It's fine." Sting said. "I'm just getting anxious and I don't know what to wear."

"I can help if you want." Yukino said.

"Well your help will probably be better than Rogue's suggestions." Sting said opening up his closet.

Yukino took in the sight of his closet, clothes hanging wildly off hangers, some just laying on the floor. "On second thought,you should just wear what feels comfortable." Yukino said not wanting to go through his messy closet.

"Guys I need help!"Sting said throwing his hands in the air. "I should just call this off, this was a mistake!"

"No no. You would make Millianna sad." Yukino said.

"The sting I know would never hurt a girl's feelings." Lector nodded.

"Fro thinks so to." Frosche lifted his hand in agreement.

"And Kagura would break your face." Rogue said. "Just wear something casual."

"Casual. Alright, I can find something casual to wear." Sting said as he got down unto his knees to go through the clothes on the floor. "What about this?" He said raising up his favorite tan crop top.

"No, something different." Rogue says. "You wear that too much."

"What about…" Sting digs through the pile some more. "This!" He held up a black sleeveless shirt.

Yukino and Rogue exchange a look for a second before shrugging. "That should work." Yukino replied. "But does it smell? It was sitting in a pile on the bottoms of your closet."

"You tell me." Sting says throwing the shirt at Yukino.

After sniffing it, Yukino answers, "How does it smell so good?"

"Dragon slayer pheromones." Sting replied.

"You don't even know what the word pheromones means." Rogue said smirking.

"Shut up."Sting said. "So what pants should I wear?"

Rogue groaned. "Just wear some pants."

"But I have to make sure I look good." Sting said. Rogue got off the bed and walked over to Stings closet, ripping a pair of black and gray pants off of a hanger, and then threw it at Sting.

"Wear this, and hurry up, you're going to be late." Rogue said. "Let's go, guys." He said heading out the door.

"Good luck on your date." Yukino said cheerfully before following Rogue out the door.

"You'll do great Sting-kun!" Lector said before exiting.

Sting dressed quickly not wanting to waste anymore time on his clothes. He ran his hands through his hair trying to make it just the right amount of messy. He smirked at himself in the mirror. I can do this...I can do this… he repeated in his head until he made it to the town center.

Even with all of his craziness with his outfit he had still made it five minutes early. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to bring Millianna anything but he had saw a little purple hacky sack and bought it anyways because it reminded him of her. He tucked it into his back pocket and sat on a bench waiting for her.

It was three minutes later that he saw her, though technically he heard her before he saw her.

"Sting! Hello! Where are you?" Millianna yelled trying to find him.

He heard her yelling then he saw her on the other side of the fountain. He walked over slowly trying to keep down his nerves. When he got behind her, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey." He said. She turned around quickly, her eyes growing wide and her cheek flushing a deep red.

"Hello." She smiled widely.

"Hi." Sting said. They stood there for a moment not knowing what to say, and just staring at each other. Sting looked at Millianna's outfit, dark purple shorts and a purple tank top to match, comfortable and effortless, she looked good.

Millianna broke the silence. "Uh… so how are you Sting?"

"I'm great, how are you?" Sting said. He felt like he was talking too formal.

"Kittytastic!" She said almost bouncing, the awkwardness starting to fade. "What would you like to do first?"

"Well have you ate? We could go for some food." Sting suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great, do you have a place in mind or do you just want to walk around and see what looks good?" Millanna asked.

"Walking around sounds good" Sting said.

"Alright let's go!" She said grabbing his hand and dragging him along. She only dragged him for a minute before slowing down and walking with him but she didn't let go of his hand. Sting swore he could see a blush on the top of her cheeks and wondered if his face was blushing as much as hers.

"So tell me about yourself." Millianna said.

"What do you want to know?" Sting asked.

"Anything, I don't know you very well and…" Millianna paused. "I would like to know you better."

"Well I've never really liked sweets because Rogue is always eating them, but I like the strawberry and mango flavoured ones." Sting answered, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

Millianna looked over and raised an eyebrow , "that's a really random fact but thanks for telling me that." She said trying not to laugh, but failed, she started laughing and also kind of sounded like she was meowing. Her meow laugh made Sting laugh and they ended up laughing until they had trouble breathing.

"You were suppose to tell me about yourself not just a random fact." She pointed out after they stopped laughing.

"I know, I just didn't know what to say." Sting said. He noticed a small outside restaurant near them. "Hey do you want to go eat there?"

Millianna looked over to wear he was pointing. "Sure, I do hope they have some vegetarian options though."

They walked over to the place and waited for seats. "So you're a vegetarian?" Sting asked.

"Well not exactly, I love animals so much. I can't bear to eat them, except fish, I love fish." Millianna replied.

Sting laughed. "You're kind of strange."

Millianna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I meant that in a good way. You're just-" He was cut off by the server.

"Our special today is Beast man Curry. It's half off until 7."

Once they had ordered and taken their seats across from each other, under an umbrella table, Millianna asked about Lector. "How long have you known him?"

"About 13 years, he begged me to let him be my student."

"Student?" Millianna asked.

"Like teach him how to fight, which I thought was weird but I let him follow me anyways. We ended up becoming real good friends. That's also when Rouge met Frosche, we're like a family."

"I could sense that connection between you guys," Millianna smiled, "You all care about each other a lot."

"Yeah. Kagura and you seem to have a strong bond too."

"Kagura has grown to be kind of like a sister to me, well all the girls in Mermaid Heel feel like sisters to me, and Erza-chan too."

"Kagura and Erza's fight for you was one of the greatest fights I've ever seen." Sting lowered his head. "I'm so sorry for what Minerva did."

Millianna stopped him. "You've already apologized, no need for you to do it again. Besides, look at me, I'm fine. It wasn't your fault at all."

"But she was one of Sabertooth's guildmates, I should have intervened or done something…" He trailed off.

"Sting, you have already changed Sabertooth for the better in the week you've been the guildmaster. Forget about what Minerva did and focus on what you're going to do in the future." Millianna said grabbing his hand from across the table and giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you for your kind words." Sting smiled back at her. He hadn't seen her like this before- serious. She was normally freaking out about cats, which was cute but seeing her like this made him want to know what else she was hiding behind her energetic neko exterior.

"Since we're done eating, would you like to check out some arcade games around here?" Millianna asked drawing her hand back to herself and changing the subject.

"Sounds good."


End file.
